Lips of an Angel
by Starcrossedsoulmates
Summary: Another songfic based on Lips of an Angel by Hinder. One shot right now, may develop into more chapters. Literati. Romance and light angst. They went their separate ways years ago, but can a late night phone call change that?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely connected to GG. Song is _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder.

Jess woke with a start to his cell phone vibrating on the table beside him. He reached for it without looking to see who it was.

"What?" he mumbled, half conscious.

"Jess?" he heard a tearful voice on the other line.

That was all it took for him to become fully alert.

"One second," he whispered quietly. He moved to get out of bed with a glance at the woman beside him, trying to make sure she stayed asleep. Jess quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom to the living room, silently shutting the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Rory? What the he… it's 2:30 in the morning!"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
_

Rory tried to control the sobs that were threatening to overtake her and managed to choke out the words, "I know. I'm sorry. I just…I had the strangest nightmare."

Jess sighed, knowing he was unable to do anything but listen to her, even at the cost of sleep he greatly needed. He waited for her to continue.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Rory's voice sounded calmer after her initial statement. "I dreamt that I woke up and no one was here in the apartment with me. I walked over to the window and opened it to look out, and I saw police cars and an ambulance down below. I had a bad feeling, so I hurried down to see what had happened. They were lifting a stretcher into the back of the ambulance, and I looked to see who it was. It was you, Jess…something happened, and you had been hit by a car while you were crossing the street. I woke up screaming, and I had to call you to make sure it wasn't real…to make sure you were okay."

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Jess listened for a moment to make sure he didn't hear anything coming from his bedroom. When silence met his ears, he took a deep breath and whispered, "Well, I appreciate it, I guess. I'm okay, I promise, haven't been hit by a car or anything like that."

Rory let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah, I guess not. Sorry…now I feel stupid for calling…I didn't wake Dia…_her_ up, did I?"

"No, no, she's still asleep. And don't be sorry for calling…it's been a while, ya know? Kinda nice to hear your voice, even if it is at 2:30 in the morning."

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Rory smiled to herself, "Well, thanks, I guess. Um, I'll let you go, then…sorry for waking you."

"Wait…can we talk a few more minutes? Is that okay?"

"Well, sure, I guess. Hold on, let me just get somewhere I can talk."

Rory walked over and shut the door to her bedroom, after looking in to make sure the blond form hadn't moved since she had quietly extricated herself after she woke him with her screaming and he had tried to shush her back to sleep. When she saw he was still sleeping peacefully, she closed her door and moved to the kitchen on the other side of the apartment.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Okay, much better…I can talk a little louder, now," Rory said in a voice just slightly above a whisper.

"Good…so, how are things going?" Jess said, seemingly at a loss of what to say to make their conversation less awkward.

"They're okay," Rory said, feeling the same awkwardness, "Uh, how's Dia…how's everything with you?"

"Things are going well," Jess answered, "Um, I really don't want to talk about _them_, if that's okay."

"Yeah, I understand," Rory nodded, with a guilty look towards the closed bedroom door, "So, what should we talk about, then?"

Jess cleared his throat, "Well, honestly, it's kinda funny that you called me tonight."

"Why exactly is that?"

"Well, I've just been thinking…you've just been on my mind lately, that's all."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Oh?" Rory's curiosity got the better of her, "What about me?"

"Well, I've had a couple of really vivid dreams over the past week, and, well, youwereinthem," Jess said the last part in a rush.

Rory was speechless…she'd had really vivid dreams over the past week as well, this had just been the first time that her feeling at waking up had overwhelmed her and beckoned her to call him.

Silence filled the line until Jess cleared his throat.

"Rory?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"I've had…you've been in my dreams, lately, too," Rory admitted in a whisper.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Jess cursed himself as his heart did a little flip at her admission. "Can I…I have something else to tell you," Jess felt his heartbeat become rapid as he heard the words come from his mouth.

"What is it?" Rory tried to calm her own racing heartbeat at his words. It felt so…so good and so wrong all at the same time to be having this whispered conversation out of earshot of their significant others.

"Well, sometimes, I mi…never mind," Jess lost his nerve before he could get the words out, "Just never mind."

"Jess? I…I miss you sometimes," Rory tightened her grip on the phone and hoped she hadn't misunderstood the words he was about to say.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Jess nodded before he realized that she couldn't hear him nodding over the phone, "Yeah, me, too, Ror…me, too."

"I missed hearing your voice. Is that…weird?" Rory wondered out loud.

"No…it's…I mean, I feel the same way," Jess managed to get the words out.

"Do you think we could talk again? I mean, is there any reason why we shouldn't talk again, or even keep in touch, maybe?"

"Well, I could think of a couple of reasons that might have a problem with it."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rory agreed with him, "I guess it's not a good idea, then."

Jess took a deep breath, "I want to, though…we'd just have to be careful."

Rory let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "Yeah, I'd like that. We'll just be careful."

"Okay, well, I'd better get back to bed before Dia…I mean, _she_ wakes up and comes looking for me."

"Yeah, same here, with Log…I mean, _him_."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later, Rory."

"Yeah, later."

"Good night."

"Jess…one more thing…um, in my dream, my nightmare, the main reason I was upset was because I had wanted to tell you something, and I know this will seem random and completely inappropriate, but I don't want to take the chance that something might happen, and then you'd never know, and then my nightmare would become real, and…"

"Rory, what is it?" Jess cut off her rambling.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Rory took a deep breath and counted to 3 in her head, "Jess, I love you."

Her statement was met with silence on the other end. She waited a few more seconds before saying, "Okay, so I've said it, and you know now, and I've gotta go."

"Rory…" Jess had managed to pick his jaw up from the floor and was trying to formulate a response.

Rory heard the door to the bathroom open, and quickly, she said, "I've really gotta go…I'll talk to you later. Good night, Jess."

She managed to slip back into the bedroom almost silently. She heard the toilet flush and the sink run, then Logan reentered the bedroom. "Hey, Ace, where'd you go?"

"I couldn't sleep after my nightmare, so I got up to read a little to help relax me."

"You feeling better now?" Logan slid into bed and spooned his body behind hers.

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I can sleep now."

He kissed her shoulder and settled in to go back to sleep.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

After Rory hung up, Jess flipped his phone closed and sat and stared at it for a few minutes before he heard his bedroom door open.

"Jess? What are you doing up?" his fiancée asked sleepily, "It's almost 3 AM."

Jess palmed his cell phone so she wouldn't see it, "Yeah, I know…couldn't sleep, so I decided to sit up for a while. I'll be back to bed in a few minutes."

She seemed to accept his explanation and, blowing him a kiss, retreated back to the bed, leaving the door open. Before he went back to bed, he saved Rory's number as "RG" in his phone, already preparing to explain it off as a new business contact should this new number be discovered in his phone by the sleeping woman in his bedroom.

Sleep was elusive for both of them that night as their significant others seemed to rest peacefully beside them. Each thought of the other, thinking back on memories long forgotten and reliving the conversation they'd had that night.

The next night, a cell phone vibrates at 2:30 AM. Its owner looks over and slips out of bed quietly to retreat to the kitchen.

A smile on her face as she answers, "Hey, Jess…"

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
